Strange Bedmates
by ScottXLoganNetwork
Summary: Scott wakes up the morning after his bachelor party only to discover the person beside him is not his bride-to-be.


An ache carried over Scott's limbs when he rolled over onto his stomach unable to get comfortable after a night of preparing for what was undoubtedly going to be one of the best days of his life. Groaning out loud, he brought his hand up over his face reaching for his glasses only to discover he must've misplaced them somewhere between the bar and his trip to bed when he'd lost any inkling of his senses. Now reaching out across the blanket, he tried to still the furious pounding in his head, but it was no use. He and alcohol simply never mixed. He'd never been any good at composing himself under such conditions, yet he'd taken the opportunity to tempt fate in order to give in to tradition in embracing the bachelor party that Hank had put on for him. It had been a peace offering, a token of good faith now that things were finally as they should've been for the X-Men united all over again. Months had passed since the condemning schism had come to an end and the damage was finally leaving everyone in a place to heal—that was until this morning when Scott was lost in hangover hell dealing with the worst of the worst in terms of his alcohol intolerance.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do darling," Emma had teased him, almost taunted him with the unspoken dare that fell from her lips before she'd left him to his own devices at the hands of his fellow X-Men, who were more than eager to show their once repressed leader a good time.

Smiling Scott could remember the way that Emma had kissed him goodbye, issuing him a few naughty words of what was yet to come when they'd finally taken their relationship to the next level in making their union more official with the wedding ceremony and the honeymoon to Switzerland that she'd been planning since their reunion months earlier.

"Remember to enjoy yourself," Emma had whispered suggestively, "and if things get too out of hand, well, enjoy it. You deserve a little danger in your life."

"Danger," Scott laughed to himself thinking about all the times in the past he'd thrust himself into that very situation facing danger head on. People had questioned his judgment time and time again especially where his love life was concerned. However, in his mind there was nothing dangerous about marrying Emma Frost. She always knew how to keep him on his toes, to challenge and excite him, but beyond that she was able to push him to step outside of himself long enough to try to enjoy something as simple as the bachelor party he'd grudgingly agreed to partake in.

"Congratulations Scott. I'm happy things turned around for you like they have," Scott could remember Steve Rogers approaching him the night before in an attempt to once again bury the hatchet between them. The tensions that existed seemed to melt after the second beer and the toast that Tony Stark offered up with his ginger ale in warning Scott of the kind of life he would have with a vixen like Emma Frost at his side. However, Scott embraced the notion, ready to enter into the inevitable with the one woman who stood by his side even in his darkest hour.

"Emma," Scott mouthed to himself as he rolled over onto his side preparing to reach for the nightstand when he took in the distinct scent of coconut oil in the air surrounding him. It was far different than the exotic, floral scents Emma carried with her. Instead Scott was met by a tropical whiff of something familiar mixed with alcohol and…

"Cigars," Scott gasped immediately tensing up when he felt the weight of a strong, muscled arm wrap around his torso. Suddenly everything was a blur, his mind struggling to recall what happened after the toast Bobby had delivered him. There were a few more jokes about how uptight Scott was leading to his drunken attempt to prove everyone wrong that he had in fact lightened up with Emma at his side. He could recall the piña colada that someone had placed in his hand, followed by a beer chaser that somehow prompted him to hop up on top of the bar for karaoke upon someone's urging. At the time it had seemed to make sense, to be exactly what Emma had encouraged him to do, yet in between making his way onto the bar and the first words of the chorus Scott could remember tripping off of the edge and…

"Where am I?" Scott questioned bringing his fingers up to grip at the thick, broad fingers parked upon his abdomen. There was a tender sweep, a small hint of movement when his companion's index finger slid beneath the blanket to slide down over Scott's bare thigh. The movement was possessive and determined, yet intimate and welcome enough on Scott's end to lead him to realize that he hadn't quite protested the position he'd found himself in.

"Morning Slim," a low, raspy whisper of a breath carried over Scott's neck when rough, commanding lips tasted his flesh in the same seductive tease that Emma often offered up on their mornings together. However, this time it wasn't Emma. It was someone with far more hair and gruffness—someone that Scott wouldn't dream of waking up beside unless…

"Logan," Scott spoke his name with uncertainty, his mind wandering to places he was convinced he shouldn't go when his body ached in places that indicated that he already had been there. Gulping down hard, Scott pushed his hand underneath the blanket, attempting to pull Logan's hand away from his thigh with a gulp, "What are you doing here?"  
"Shut up Slim," Logan practically growled in tired protest, "It's early. I'm tryin' to sleep."

"I don't care!" Scott raised his voice in a panic, "Get off me Logan! What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed?" Logan repeated with an air of amusement in his voice, "Wrong bub. I'm not in your bed."

"You're not?" Scott questioned with a gulp followed by a breath of relief in realizing he must've been stuck in some kind of nightmare. He couldn't possibly be in bed with Logan when...

"Of course not," Logan answered simply, "You're in my bed."

"I'm what," Scott shuffled beneath the blankets, falling to the floor when he heard the sound of Logan's movement above him on the mattress.

"Hell Slim, don't look so surprised," Logan's voice carried over him when Scott felt something fall onto the floor beside him. Reaching out his fingers played over the object to discover it was his glasses. He quickly positioned them on his face only to open his eyes to discover a very naked Logan watching him expectantly. He seemed concerned by Scott's movement when Scott scooted further away on the rug only to agitate his already sore bottom.

"What did you do to me?" Scott questioned wearily when his lips curved downward in a scowl.

"Nothin' you didn't want," Logan shrugged before falling back onto the sheets, "Hell, you were the one that begged me to take you back to my room. I was content to let you stand there makin' a fool of yourself all night long if the mood hit you."

"I…I asked for…" Scott looked down to see his state of undress, "this?"

Logan nodded from his position on the center of the bed, "You said you always wondered what it'd be like, so you asked me to show you."

"And you agreed?" Scott's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Logan, obviously I was drunk. What were you thinking?"

"That you looked sexy when you let loose like you did last night," Logan divulged with a wolfish smirk. He twisted on the bed, shifting over the blankets with amusement in his voice, "When the gloves finally came off between us and we laid it out on the line, I think we were able to find a more suitable solution to dealing with our frustrations, don't you?"

"How can it be suitable when I was drunk and…?" Scott began to argue when he heard the sound of a vibration beyond where he sat on the floor. Moving forward he noticed his wallet and cell phone underneath the bed, tucked away from the light as Logan shifted to peer over the side of the bed.

"You weren't as drunk as you're pretending you are now," Logan wrinkled his nose pointedly as Scott pushed up on his knees on the carpet only to discover that brought about a different kind of ache as well, "You're surprisingly limber you know. I always knew you were great with martial arts, but I never imagined you'd also practiced so many useful yoga poses considering that last night you were surprisingly flexible. There was that one moment when…"

"I have to call Emma," Scott blurted out turning his attention to his phone, "She's probably worried sick about me right now. I'm sure she's wondering where I am and…"

"She's a telepath," Logan reminded a frazzled Scott, "She knows where you are Slim."

"Oh God," Scott gulped down harder, "you're right. By now she must've figured it out and…"

"She didn't have to," Logan stated with a small shrug, "You called her last night and told her."

"I what?" Scott's jaw practically dropped, "No, there's no way that I would've just…"

"She said to have a good time. Even said that she felt it was a great early honeymoon present for you," Logan explained with a hint of laughter in his voice, "Just warned me not to leave too many marks on ya that could taint the wedding photos…"

"But…" Scott paused struggling to recall the night he'd put behind him. In a flash he could remember Logan picking him up off of the floor once he'd face planted off of the bar in the middle of karaoke. After that they'd sat distanced themselves from the rest of the crowd with Logan dragging him away from the bar top and into a private corner of the pub to talk over a round of drinks. One thing had led to another with one beer after another until Scott had brazenly placed his hand on Logan's leg offering up a lewd suggestion fit for Emma's ears only. In Scott's blurred memory he could recall that Logan had been intrigued, urging Scott to explain more to him when Scott's fingers had pushed up over the inseam of Logan's pants touching him in ways that would surprise even Emma until the two had returned to Logan's hotel room armed and ready to follow through on Scott's indecent proposal.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Logan had growled tearing Scott's clothes from his body. Even now they lay around the room tattered and torn as a reminder of the fury and force driving Logan's lust through the years. Scott could remember having attempted to do the same with Logan in stripping him down. It was a whirlwind of hands, tongues and teeth leading up until the point where Logan had Scott pinned down to the bed wanting and waiting for more. It was then that Scott could remember his mind returning to Emma, seeking out her approval from the distance in knowing what his desire could mean to his future.

"Enjoy yourself Scott," Emma had simply encouraged him when Scott invited her into his head, to share in the pleasure that his mind and body had selfishly longed for. He'd been so caught up in lust and longing that upon her approval he'd allowed Logan anything he'd desired, even sharing Emma with him as Emma also invaded Logan's mind to share with him the limitations she'd felt were in order for their unconventional sexual encounter. It had been frantic, wild in a culmination of lust and power, of push and pull, a game of control until Scott had melted completely into Logan unable to ignore the weight of the attraction between them. It was all consuming engulfing everything inside of Scott when he could feel Emma's pleasure on the other side of the situation. She encouraged them on, even offered up tips to Logan in suggestions on what Scott liked in an attempt to leave no leaf unturned. With her encouragement, Scott and Logan had delivered her the rush of surprised thrill that Scott hadn't been aware he could still provide to his uninhibited fiancée after years of their adventurous life together. However, she'd been captivated, riding the rush that both Scott and Logan had provided her until the trio had reached an all-consuming climax that had simply gone beyond anything as trivial as simple primitive pleasure.

"Emma told me to make sure you were strong enough for the ceremony," Logan broke through Scott's thoughts long enough to pull him back to the moment between them.  
"I can't believe we did that," Scott mouthed breathlessly. He forced himself to raise his chin up to look at Logan again wondering what had prompted such an uncharacteristic dare to fall from his lips in seducing Logan. Somehow the idea would've been completely inappropriate under any other circumstances, yet in the moment Scott felt his curiosity spike when Logan curled his finger out towards him over the sheet.

"Come here Slim," Logan suggested patting the empty side of the bed, "We've still got a little time to rest before I take you back to Emma."

"I suppose a little rest wouldn't hurt," Scott mouthed to himself more than anything when he grudgingly crawled back up onto the bed. He wasn't sure what to expect or do when he lay beside Logan thinking about all that had transpired between them. After a long period of silence Scott felt Logan's lips press over the back of his neck in a surprisingly tender sweep. His arm soon followed in wrapping around Scott's waist when Logan's rough whisper tickled over the back of Scott's ear.

"Feeling any regrets?" Logan questioned squeezing Scott back in closer to him in a tender embrace.

"Surprisingly no," Scott divulged closing his eyes behind his glasses and taking in the newness of the situation that surrounded him, "This doesn't change anything you know."

"I know," Logan agreed after a long pause, "but for what it's worth, I hope that this doesn't mean that the wedding is going to end the honeymoon period for us."

"After last night I don't think Emma is going to let me end this even if I wanted to," Scott replied bringing his fingers up over Logan's arm.

"Do you want to?" Logan questioned tentatively stiffening against Scott.

"No," Scott divulged quietly almost afraid to admit the words to himself in the moment, "I don't."

"Me neither," Logan explained simply, "I've waited far too long for this to give it up after having just one taste. Last night was too good for it to be a beginning and an end all at once."

"I know," Scott sighed squeezing at the muscled flesh just below Logan's elbow and let out a long sigh, "Though next time Emma's not going to want to be miles away from this when it's happening. She'll insist upon a more active role with all of this."

"I'm well aware of that," Logan divulged with a smirk, "which is why Emma and I have already discussed our working out the terms of this arrangement after the ceremony. We've been talking about it for a while."

"What do you mean a while?" Scott twisted in Logan's arms so that they were facing one another.

"Emma's the one who came to me first," Logan explained reaching out to touch the side of Scott's face, "She said you'd been thinking about this since long before Jeanie was out of our lives. She told me you were too afraid to ask for what you wanted and that you might need a little bit of a push. I didn't want to come on too strong, but at the same time having her tell me that gave me all the courage I needed to see this one through."

"You mean she…?" Scott questioned unable to mask his surprise, "But why would she…?"

"She knew what would make you happy," Logan replied pushing his fingers into Scott's wavy, dark hair, "She's known for a very long time Slim. Emma's a very perceptive woman and I have to tell you she's grown on me as well. I think she's going to be great for us."

"For us?" Scott repeated with an uneasy laugh, "Logan, I know that last night I might've said or did things that…"

"I liked them," Logan leaned in to kiss Scott once more, "So did you Scott. How about we just leave it at that until later unless of course you'd like to explore our options again before the ceremony?"

"If I do that, then I don't think I'll be up for the ceremony," Scott eyed Logan suspiciously, "Unless that's part of the plan…"

"And face the wrath of Emma Frost?" Logan shook his head firmly, "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, why on earth would I ruin this good thing we've got going between us? I think this is exactly what the three of us have needed for a very long time. I'm just intrigued by the fact that it took Emma to finally make it happen for us. You know she's one hell of a woman Slim."

"I know," Scott agreed smiling at the thought of what the future would mean for him with Emma as his wife. Somehow in knowing that she'd helped push along one of his fantasies in bringing him closer to where he'd secretly wanted to be with Logan something told him that life was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting all around.

Actions 


End file.
